


Better Carve It On Your Forehead (Or Tattoo It On Your Ass)

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [14]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 14: InspirationFandom: It (Stephen King) (2017)(Soulmate AU) Stanley Uris is sick of never finding his soulmate and never completing his soul mark. Finally, fed up completely, he finds there's only one thing he's to do: get it covered up once and for all.Oneshot





	Better Carve It On Your Forehead (Or Tattoo It On Your Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where people have the half of a tattoo and when you meet your soulmate it gets complete. Imagine Person A of your OTP thinks their soulmate is in another country because they haven’t found each other and starts to travel the world to find them. After 1 year A is home again and very sad and makes an appointment to cover their soulmate tattoo because they give up. When the tattoo artist enters and wants to start covering the tattoo Person A sees that it’s complete and when they look up they see Person B. Their soulmate.

Stanley Uris had never quite thought himself particularly good at waiting. His parents had doted on him for a long time, and while some people might've minded, he just didn't. He knew they meant well. And while they encouraged patience, they never forced him to do anything. 

"Don't worry, Stanley," his mother said gently when a whole month had gone by and he still hadn't found his soulmate yet. His soul mark on his wrist still hadn't been completed. "Your father and I had to wait too. But we found each other."

Stan wrinkled his nose at hearing that. He loved his parents. But he didn't want to have to wait, not for this. 

Slowly, the people around him found their soulmates. Richie Tozier's eyes lit up whenever this tiny mousy little boy was around. Even Rich's uptight cousin found someone in the end. 

It frustrated Stan to no end. He tried not to snap too much at the jokes Richie would make that seemed to bother him even more than usual these days. Because by now as the months turned into years, he wasn't a preteen like the rest of his friends had practically been. 

He was out of school--graduated with a degree in finance. He wore brown corduroy pants and black turtlenecks (long sleeves, to hide his mark) and a delicately made kippah placed on top of his curls. Finally he decided enough was enough. He had had enough. 

Maybe he was just meant to be alone. 

* * *

 

Bill Denbrough had managed to get a job where talking wasn't that big of a necessity. Besides that he could still make art, and he loved that a lot. Drawing--and in that extent, why he worked at a tattoo parlor. And writing. He was such a romantic for the arts. 

"Bill," Beverly Marsh said, poking her head around the hallway to look at him. "You'll take the last appointment today, right? I promised Benny a nice dinner. One that I'd actually at least attempt to make with him this time."

Bill had to smile. By now he knew how bad she was at cooking. Her soulmate loved her anyway though. 

"Y-y-yeah." he nodded, going to grab a clean pair of gloves. "Y-you have fun, B-Bev. I'll cl-close up t-t-tonight t-too."

She kissed his cheek. "You're a fucking doll. I'll see you tomorrow."

He made sure she got to her car safely, and just as she was pulling out of the parking lot another car pulled in. The man that got out looked as good as his car did, and that was saying something. Bill didn't want to stare but he couldn't help it either. 

This was not the type of man who looked like he was getting a tattoo. He looked like he was a model, or that he'd walked straight out of Harvard or something. Bill could feel his stutter coming back in full force. Goddamn childhood trauma...

The man didn't even hesitate coming in the parlor. He was brave, and maybe Bill had misjudged him. But from the way he was clenching his jaw...maybe he hadn't. This was probably his first tattoo.

"...I'm here to cover up my soul mark." the man said briskly. And--oh. Bill was reminded of something he had tried to forget too. His wasn't completed either. "Whatever needs to be paid will be paid in full." 

The man looked tired. Bill felt like he could relate. He pulled up his sleeve...and Bill caught his breath. 

"...y-you have m-m-my m-mark," he whispered, and as he spoke, the man's mark completed. Just like that.

For the first time in forever Stan Uris felt like he could breathe again. 

For the first time in forever Bill Denbrough felt complete.

 

 


End file.
